1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a testing system and a testing method, and more particularly, to a testing system and a testing method with electromagnetic shielding utility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the rocketing development of the semiconductor technology, the four steps of designing, manufacturing, packeting and testing in producing an IC component are now individual professional subjects. With more complex structures, more functionalities and more demanding of preciseness, the testing skill of the IC circuit becomes a critical and necessary technic in ensuring the yield rate and speeding up the producing procedures.
In prior art, for maintaining high efficiency and stabilization in the IC testing, it requires some specific testing instruments for holding the IC under test, measuring signals and avoiding outer noises. There are many micro-sized ICs appeared in many applications, which the compact ICs usually have high electromagnetic sensitivity and tend to be affected by surrounding electromagnetic signals. Especially in the wireless radio application, e.g. radio frequency identification (RFID), the radio frequency integrated circuit (RFIC) is easy to be interfered by other electronic devices around, such that it spoils the measurement and even threaten the safety of the testing operator.
To block the outer electromagnetic interference, a larger metal isolating box is utilized in prior art for covering the whole testing instrument set (usually including testing platform, mechanic arm, signal measuring device or signal wiring). It blocks the unwanted electromagnetic interference from the IC under test by the metal shielding effect of the isolating box, therefore to strength the stability within the testing procedure.
However, the metal isolating box is costly and huge in size. Besides, for example, the isolating box is sealed by utilizing a pneumatic tool. In the testing procedure, after the mechanic arm places the device under test (DUT) on the testing region, it needs to activate the pneumatic tool of the isolating box and then wait until the isolating box is completely concealed, before further signal testing. It makes the testing procedure of the IC component in prior art time-consuming and inefficient.
The invention discloses a testing system and a testing method capable of efficiently completing electromagnetic isolation, so as to solve aforesaid problems.